I'm sorry but she's here with me
by Amber Spirit
Summary: Yuta is seriously sick and tired of repeating the same phrase over and over again. If only those guys would take A HINT. Yuta/Mana


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the Mermaid saga.  
**AN**: NOT ENOUGH FANFICS ABOUT THESE TWO! Come on, people! This two are as cute as it gets!  
On another note, enjoy this little one-shot. I can continue if people want me to but this fandom is SO dead, I don't think anyone even visits this section any more...._

)))))))))))))00))))))))))))))))))))))))000)))))))))))))))))))))))000))))))))))))

"Yuta...Yuta!!! Hey!"  
"What is it?" the young man demanded wearily, not even bothering to look up from the label on the back of a juice bottle.  
"Can we buy this? It looks delicious!"  
"No." Yuta responded sternly and put the bottle back on the shelf.  
"But you didn't even look!"  
"I don't have to. It's one of those yoghurt products again, isn't it? I already told you, we can't carry that around, it's no good without a fridge."  
"B-but Yuuuuuutaaaaa...I'll eat it right after we leave the supercarpet!"  
"Supermarket. And no, you need a spoon and we don't have that here."  
"I'll use my fingers, then!"  
"No."  
"My tongue!"  
"No."  
"Yuta!"  
"No."  
"I'm taking it.  
"No, you're not, now put it back where you took it. And be quiet, people are looking at us."  
It was true. Mana was doing what she was doing best at the moment, especially if it involved shops- making a giant scene. Yuta could already see an old couple making disapproving faces at both of them and a young boy grinning in amusement. Not to mention the death glare of the cashier lady right next. He would be surprised if the whole shop couldn't hear them by now.  
He knew that taking Mana to a supermarket was a bad idea.  
"Hmpf!" the girl in question turned around haughtily, slapping him in the face with her long black hair. Really, she can still act so spoiled sometimes. Yuta shook his head in amusement as he watched her retreating back and turned around to continue the hunt for the best prices.  
Well...I guess an eternity would not be the same without her...  
They were passing through one of the bigger cities at the moment and since they still had some money leftover from their previous job, Yuta decided to do something different and stay at a hotel. Mana was excited as hell and wouldn't stop talking about it-he literally had to drag her out of the cheap room because she refused to leave.  
It was an extremely low quality hotel but that was all they could pretty much afford. But Mana treated it like some kind of a palace or something so he decided to leave the bed for her tonight. It seems that they got mistaken for a married couple and got one bed even though Yuta was positive he asked for two. Well no matter, he was used to sleeping on the ground and anyway, the whole thing was to make Mana happy so who he was to complain?  
Although the owner knew they weren't married...It seems that as years pass, marriage becomes less and less important when it comes to...err, being intimate. Argh, he is NOT blushing about this, God damn it.  
Talking about blushing... What the hell are these sort of magazines doing here?!  
Yuta backed away in horror as he saw some of the covers and really couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, this isn't his first time seeing this sort of stuff but not in a public place like supermarket! Girls wearing almost nothing and posing on a beach... Strings and extremely...ex...extremely short skirts...Oh, God.  
I mean, EVERYONE can see those here! What about girls! Or worse...little kids! He definitely saw a little boy in the shop earlier...what if he saw it! This is absolutely horrible. Call him old fashioned but stuff like this should just be private, between two people.

_Old fashioned...Huh..  
_He nearly chuckled but held it in. His grinning face soon turned into a horrible grimace however as he saw the same old couple passing by and shooting him dirty looks. He immediately backed off from the magazines and decided to move on.  
Mana, Mana, gotta find Mana, right.  
Actually...she should be here already. What is taking her so long? Is she taking some other useless stuff again?  
But his annoyance soon turned into fear as it always happened with his naive companion. He noticed it lately, how he always had to have her near to be calm; whenever she went away, even to wash or use the toilet, he became nervous and frantic, worrying about her like a God damned mother hen. It was ridiculous, really....  
....but it didn't make the fear any less real.

He was walking fast now, pushing through the people in a hurry and only self control kept him from shouting her name out loud. The whole place suddenly turned into a giant maze and he turned his eyes in every direction, hoping to glimpse the red dress she was wearing... It was stupid, it's not like anything could happen to her while she was in a fricking supermarket but still...  
_'Mana.'_  
Still...  
"Ma-"  
His call was left unfinished as he abruptly stopped and stared in front of him. Some shelves ahead, in the pet food section, he could see Mana with a bag of cat food in her arms. She was probably going to try to smuggle it into the basket later on but that was not what made Yuto clench his fists. No, it was **the guy**.

There was some suspicious looking guy with his hand on her shoulder (_it was not that there was something special about his appearance, but everyone would look damn suspicious to him at this point_). He was wearing a leather jacket and had a strange hairstyle, all spiked up and blond. He was saying something to her and grinning slyly, his eyes looking her up and down.  
_Damn that dress_, Yuta thought suddenly when he realized that the length of the cloth left very little to imagination.  
_And damn that pervert. I swear I leave her alone for five minutes, FIVE minutes...  
_This sort of thing always happened whenever they went somewhere with more people. Naturally, he knew that Mana was a beautiful woman, it WAS sort of hard to miss, but after such a long time with her as his only companion, Yuta sort of forgot that other guys might think the same thing. Of course, those fantasies were often ruined whenever some perverted guy decided to try his luck with her whenever Yuta wasn't around. This only made him more paranoid over the years.  
He couldn't help but feel the annoyance slowly turn to anger as he observed the oh-so-familiar scene.  
The worst thing was that Mana had absolutely no idea what was going on. She just kept looking at the guy with an interested face, like he was some sort of a new animal she had never seen before. Yuta couldn't believe it. She was so fricking naive it brought tears to his eyes.  
If nothing in this world can finish him off, he can still be sure that someday...someday that girl is going to be the death of him.

"But first things first."  
He mumbled and took a few steps forward, making a conscious effort to unclench his fists. He was already behind the guy at this point but Mana still didn't notice him. He could hear the suspicious guy talking, his tone as suggestive as it gets.  
"-o baby, a few blocks away. I could show you some _good _time there."  
_'Good time my ass_.' Yuta thought and nearly punched the guy right then and there.  
"Really?!" Mana asked excitedly and then, as if regaining her pride, continued with a more apathetic tone "What kind of a good time you mean exactly? Like...a game?"  
"Yes, we can play aaaaall night long, honey."  
_'Ok, what is enough is enough_.' Yuta decided, realizing that giving this guy a second chance was out of the question. It seems that Mana finally noticed him as well, because her expression brightened considerably but he couldn't see any more because he already forced the guy to turn around and stated with a quiet tone

"I'm sorry but she's here with me."

(_He was seriously sick and tired of repeating the same phrase over and over again_.)


End file.
